Just Say the Code
by Chamoe
Summary: When the American Ministry has issues, they take on a new plan, and send in their best. The British Ministry has been doing that for years. What could be more complicated than being an agent? Meeting that that other agent of course. LJ
1. Chapter One

**Just Say the Code**

Chapter One: Send in Our Best

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter, unless someone was planning on giving me a really large birthday present.

"Muse, tell us of us of these matters, Daughters of Zeus,

My starting point is where you choose."

– The Odyssey of Homer

The man sitting behind the desk only proceeded to place his head in his hands. How could one man who used to be so trusted cause so much turmoil? Turning to his assistant, a sigh was emitted from his lips and he slipped his reading glasses on his nose, reaching for a leather bound book.

'Who's available to transfer for the upcoming school year?' he questioned, aggravation present in his tone.

'Plenty of agents, sir.' He responded quickly, shuffling over his boss, and flipping through the pages of the leather bound book. 'Agent 207818, and Agent 326749 are an amazing team, and are currently going into their 6th year.'

Scanning the glossy page of photos with agent numbers and details, he noticed Agent 207818, her headshot waving and laughing. The red head seemed like she could pull it off. His assistant flipped the pages until they landed on the page with Agent 326749. Agent 326749 looked quite, well, there were no words to describe her pose. A cheerful smile, and a peace sign, the Asian didn't seem like she was compatible with the red head, agent 207818, but the minister trusted his assistant.

'Are they our best?' the minister questioned, only bringing his hand to cup his chin, the famous Einstein pose.

The assistant nodded. 'Y-Yes sir. Only the best. The girls are skilled and are up for transfers. Agent 207818 is British and will fit right in, not even appearing to be an American transfer. And S-Sir, Agent 326749 is the younger sister of Agent 45213. He is a much respected Agent, and would not mind being a handler in the situation.'

'Then it is settled, Dario. How soon can you bring the three of them in?'

'Oh, right away sir. I'll get right on it.' With that comment, the assistant scurried out of the room, only to slam the door a little too quickly behind him that it jammed his finger.

'Careful, Dario!' the Minster called after him, letting out a chuckle of laughter. Oh, these Agents better be top notch, or the wizarding world was not going to settle well.

Mere minutes later, his secretary's head appeared in the fire. 'Sir,' she began, catching the Minister's attention. 'We have three visitors out here for you. Agents 207818, 326749, and 45213 are here to see you as you requested.'

'Wow, that was quick,' he muttered to himself before nodding at his assistant. 'Send them in, Matilda.'

The door slid open and two teenagers and a fellow ministry employee appeared. 'Have a seat, agents.' The Minister stood up from behind his desk, and motioned towards the chairs near the fire. With a wave of his hand, three cups of tea appeared on the coffee table, and he himself, took a seat in one of the chairs.

'If you don't mind me asking, sir, but why do you request all of us for a mission?' The young Asian asked, as she, and the other Agents took a seat across from the Minister.

'Hmm.' He began, taking into consideration his Agents' curiosity. 'This case is a large one, and will require a transfer from Salem Academy to a school in the United Kingdom. I ask you Agents, as our best, if you are up for the task?'

The red head glanced at her fellow Agents and nodded. 'For the American Ministry, anything sir.'

Agreeing, the younger Asian nodded as well. But, just as she was about to open her mouth, her older brother interrupted her. 'Yes, sir, my sister and I are ready for anything you have planned.'

The minister seemed please with this response, and turned to his assistant, nodding at him to give the three agents the packets. 'Here, are the packets describing your mission. The two of you,' he explained, motioning to the teenagers, 'will be transfer students at Hogwarts. This mission has not left the American ministry, and I hope I can receive your word that it will be kept that way. Agent,' he paused, now focusing his attention on the older Asian man. 'You will transfer as a Professor from America, from Salem Academy as well. You will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which as I'm told, is a position which many teachers don't hold for a long period of time. It works perfectly for the plan.' Pausing once more, his eyes ran over the agents seated in front of him. 'Are there any questions?'

A chorus of 'No, sir,' followed the remark.

'But, ah, before I forget. You will be attending a ministry ball a week before school starts, on August 26th. I assume you understand it's formal, and if any questions are asked, your parents work for the ministry. That is all.' He added as an afterthought, before slipping his reading glasses back on his nose, and turning his attention back to the newspaper. The man, who mere minutes before, seemed at an end of flowing ideas for the dilemma, was back in his world of peace.

The girls stood up, along with the older man, and removed themselves from the minister's office. The moment they were outside, a smile appeared on the girl's faces. It was ecstatic news. Their second mission, but this time in a whole new country. Turning to her brother, the Asian girl smiled.

'So, brother dearest,' she began, a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone. 'How does it feel to be working along side your sister? You are no longer boss.' Sticking her tongue out as a final insult, the red head elbowed her in the side.

'He's still the handler, you idiot.' The red head remarked, ignoring the gaze from the secretary as they continued out the ministry.

Shaking his head as he laughed to himself, the oldest one sighed. 'You two don't worry your pretty little heads. Just pack, and be ready to leave in two days. Understood?'

With a nod, all three of them took their handful of Floo Powder, and their visit to the American Ministry was terminated.

----

Well it seems as if the first chapter to this story is done. After I've read it through, it kind of reminds me of Agent Cody Banks, but oh well. Reviews? Should I continue… or is the plot well, not interesting? Its all up to you.

P.S. I need a beta. Puhlease?

P.P.S. It's AU by the way, incase you didn't notice.

Lots of love,

Chamoe


	2. Chapter Two

So, I'm sitting on a plane, flying somewhere over America, with nothing better to do. So, this is a quicker update than usual. I have about 1.58 hours in battery, so we'll see how far this chapter gets. Eh okay?

Now, I just have to think of somewhere to start. Enjoy. )

---

Just Say the Code 

Chapter Two

A Different Dynasty

After two days of packing for school, the three were ready for the mission that lay ahead of them. It seemed simple at first, but as they looked through the folder containing their task, it wasn't. All of it, was rather complicated, and confusing.

The first stop on the itinerary, was attending the Ministry Ball. Two out of three of them, preferred not to. Their opinion, however, did not matter in the situation.

'I can't believe this,' Lily, the red head, muttered, stepping out of the fireplace. 'We have to floo around here, rather than apperating. Who floos to a ball? The British Ministry is a rather weird place. I got my license when I was 15. What is their issue here?'

Another puff of soot and dirt soon appeared, along with Michelle. 'Maybe they'll kick us out,' She added to her best friend's thinking. 'Because we're covered in dirt.'

With that comment, Lily turned towards the Asian and shook her head. They were covered in dirt. Lifting her arm to brush herself off, she shook her head. It was probably in her hair as well. 'Maybe we can find your brother to clean us off with his wand.'

Michelle pulled her cloak around her tighter as she nodded. Her brother, Michael, would probably laugh at them. He would mock them to their faces that because the British Ministry didn't know about the assignment, that they weren't allowed to use magic, underage. Linking arms with Lily, the two walked off in direction of the ballroom, in hopes of finding Michael.

---

'Michael!' Michelle called, dragging Lily past the other guests, who did stare at the teenagers covered in dirt.

The young Asian man up ahead, hearing his name, turned around. A smile appeared on his face, noticing the two girls covered in dirt. 'What, Michelle?' He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the two of them. One could easily tell he was trying not to laugh.

'Clean us off,' she almost commanded, in a demanding voice. The response to her demand, was a shake of his head. 'If you don't, I'm going to ruin our cover by using my wand.' She added, as a threat, but not a serious one. If she blew their cover, she'd get in trouble as well.

With a sigh, Michael took out his wand, muttering a charm under his breath, and swished it. Within mere seconds, the two girls were cleaned off. 'Happy now?' He asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice, before turning on his heel, and strolling over to the entrance.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Michelle turned back to Lily. 'Ready?' she questioned, still hugging her cloak around her.

Lily nodded, slipping her cloak off her shoulders to reveal a light green dress, with thin straps. Embroidered flowers were present along the top. It fell to just above her shoes, which were silver elegant wedges, with a peep toe, and bow. A smile appeared on her face, as she grabbed Michelle's arm, to drag her off to the entrance, where butlers were holding invitation lists.

'Lily Evans, and Michelle Han.' Lily remarked to the man, as he proceeded to check the list.

'I'm sorry, miss, but Michelle Han is not on here.'

A scowl appeared on the Asian's face, as she took a step closer to the butler. 'Yoo Jeong Han.' She muttered, using her Korean name. The butler nodded, and once again, looked down the list.

'You may enter. Enjoy.'

Lily only laughed at the displeasure present on Michelle's face. She disagreed with her best friend, for she thought her Korean name was pretty, but Michelle wouldn't hear of it.

Entering the ballroom, the two gasped. It was beautiful. It was like they were outside in the gardens. In the center, was a dance floor, where a small quartet of two violins, a viola, and a cello played. Along the outside, were round tables for about eight people, with white tablecloths, with a numerous amount of silverware, plates, and glasses. Behind them, were trees, almost growing out of the walls, with flowers adorning their branches. White ones, pink ones, and tiny green leaves, made the entire room seem like spring, yet, it was August, a week before school starting.

Both girls began making their way to where Michael was sitting, chatting with a pretty blonde who seemed about his age. 'That's why he was in a rush,' Michelle whispered to Lily with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Placing her cloak on the back of a chair, Lily smiled at Michael, and the woman he was sitting with. With their approach, Michael cleared his throat. 'Gabrielle, this is my sister, Michelle, and her best friend Lily Evans.'

Michelle scowled as she sat down in the chair, giving her brother a glare. Lily did the same, but nodded her head in acknowledgment. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabrielle.' Kicking Michelle under the table, the Asian girl forced a smile.

'Yes, a pleasure to meet you.' Michelle added in a fake tone of politeness.

Michael and Gabrielle turned back to their conversation.

'I think you should ask someone to dance, Michelle.' The red head stated, elbowing the Asian in the side, who appeared to be staring off into space. 'Or, at least remove your cloak.'

Her response was a simple, 'No'.

'Oh come on, Shelly, there are plenty of young guys here that would be dying to dance with you.'

Michelle ignored Lily's pestering, as her eyes wandered around the room. Seeing a group of four young boys standing near a tree, pointing at them, and chatting, she sighed. 'How about, I find someone for you instead.' Michelle stuck her tongue out at Lily, which gained her a glare from Michael.

Standing up, she nudged Lily. 'Come on, girlie.'

Waving goodbye to the two that still seemed entirely engaged in their conversation, Lily followed Michelle, who still refused to take her cloak off, across the ballroom, avoiding the dance floor, and right up to the group of boys.

'So, gentlemen, which of you would like to dance with my best friend here?' Michelle questioned, as she approached them. 'May I add, pointing is ever so rude.' Rolling her eyes at herself, she stepped aside, pushing Lily towards them. Oh boy, Lily was going to practically murder her later, but it was worth it for now.

The blonde stepped forward, offered Lily his arm. 'Lucius Malfoy, my lady.'

Turning to her best friend, she shot her a curious look, but proceeded to follow him to the dance floor. 'Oh pish posh,' she muttered, putting a small smile on her delicate features, as Lucius placed his hand on her waist, and taking her hand into his other hand. Boy, was Michelle going to get it later. This boy looked like a skeeze ball.

Still standing in her same position, Michelle watched them for a moment, before shrugging at the three that still stood there, and making her way back to her seat. Halfway there, she was stopped.

'May I ask, how you know Lucius Malfoy?' A voice questioned, as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

Turning around slightly, she faced the stranger. He towered over her 5'3 height, with hair that needed a haircut desperately, but made him look rather bad boyish.

'I don't.' She stated, before turning back away from him. With her back to him, she added one last remark. 'What's it to you, anyway?'

The raven haired, young man, shrugged. 'He probably was not the best around here to get your friend to dance with.'

As his words reached her ears, she spun back around, standing on her toes, almost as if she was trying to appear intimidating. 'Stranger, do tell why.' Narrowing her eyes, she waited for the response, almost regretting her decision for Lily without having even heard his answer yet.

'Well, he's a Slytherin. Wait, do you go to Hogwarts?' He questioned, realizing he didn't recognize the girl at all.

Michelle debated for a second, on how to answer his question. His answer, 'He's a Slytherin,' still rang in her mind, the words running over again and again in her head. Ignoring his question about Hogwarts, she turned to the dance floor, watching Lily dancing with the so called, 'Slytherin.' Lily didn't appear distressed.

'What do you suggest I do?' The Asian asked, facing the stranger once again.

A smile broke his serious expression. 'I've got it covered.' With that remark, he turned, a nodded to a couple of more teenagers, sitting at a table. One got up, and made his way to the dance floor. He had the same hair colour as the other stranger, but it was messy in a different way. It looked like a mop. Michelle's eyes followed him closely as he tapped Lucius on the shoulder, cutting into his dance. The blonde shook his head at the young man that wanted to cut in. Wishing she could hear what he was saying, she took a couple of steps closer, followed closely by the stranger.

'Back off, Potter.' The blonde said, as he guided Lily further away from him.

'No, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I believe your time is up here.' Lily remarked, defending the stranger who had approached. Slipping away from his grasp, she turned, scanning the room for Michelle, spotting her not far, and watching them. Leaving the two boys behind, she strolled over to where her best friend was. 'You are so dead,' she mouthed to her, as she approached.

Michelle almost sunk deeper into the depths of her cloak that still rested on her shoulders. She was in for it tonight, once they got back to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

'Your welcome,' The stranger who was still standing behind the Asian said, as he winked at the boy, who was walking over towards them, after his spat with Lucius Malfoy.

Lily stepped into their conversation, and nodded at the raven-haired boy. 'Thank you…'

'Sirius Black,' He finished her sentence for her, as he nodded his head at her. 'And hero boy here, is James Potter.'

Smiling at both of them, Lily elbowed Michelle once again, trying to get some better manners out of her. After all, this whole thing was her fault anyway. 'Lily Evans, and this grumpy stump is Michelle Han.'

Michelle expressed an obviously fake smile, and took a step further away from Lily. 'Pleasure to meet you.'

A third boy approached the group, and cut into the conversation. 'Do you two go to Hogwarts? I don't believe I've seen you around.'

Lily shook her head. 'We're starting Hogwarts this year.'

Jaws dropped, as James and Sirius stared at them with disbelief. 'As…transfers…right?' They both managed to choke out.

Rolling her eyes at them, she laughed at both of them. 'Of course.' Grabbing Michelle's arm, noting the girl's tiny steps away from them, she figured now was the perfect time for revenge. 'So, any of you interested in dancing with the grumpy stump here?'

The third, who had still not announced his name, elbowed Sirius in the side, who then realized the question, and nodded. He then held out his arm for the Asian, while kicking James with his left foot. James snapped out of his day dream, and took a second to realize what was going on, before turning towards Lily and offering her his arm as well.

With a shake of her head, Lily mouthed, 'In a second,' to James. With a shove of the Asian towards Sirius, she tugged at the cloak, slipping it off her shoulders.

The scowl was still plastered on her delicate features, as she turned back around to her best friend. 'Lily…give it back!' Michelle demanded, quickly crossing her arms, feeling well to revealing in her dress. The petite Asian had a simple teal dress, with a back shaped like a V, with a numerous amount of ribbon loops, strung back and forth, before ending with a bow near the bottom. It was a pretty dress that gave her the allusion of being taller, yet Michelle dreaded it just because it was a dress.

The red head stuck her tongue out at the Asian, mocking her just as she had mocked her previously that night.

The night continued on, the three boys and the two girls sitting down at the same table for dinner, along with Gabrielle and Michael. They talked of their parents, and the school books they were forced to buy. It all seemed too perfect, however, no one suspected anything. Michelle eventually warmed up, but had decided against ever dancing again with Sirius.

As they stood at the entrance, where they had entered hours before, Lily and Michelle slipped their cloaks back on their shoulders.

'I believe we'll see you at school, ladies.' James stated, giving both of them a nod.

The third boy, who had been eventually introduced as Remus Lupin, nodded as well. 'It was a pleasure.'

Michelle just flashed the three of them a quick smile, before linking her arm with Lily's once again, and dragging her off. There were more important things than boys when they attended Hogwarts, and neither of them wanted that to clog their minds. Michelle didn't see it as a future problem for herself, but rather for Lily.

All that mattered was making sure they didn't end up in the same house as the three of them. James, Sirius, and Remus had explained the houses, and Michelle had decided both her and Lily would fit Ravenclaw best. Although, they hadn't explained the sorting process, it didn't matter.

'Ready, girls?' Michael questioned, ushering them over towards the fireplace. They both nodded, and with a handful of floo powder, and a poof of smoke, the ball and blissful night was over.

---

So, how was it? I have 19 minutes of battery remaining. So, with that, I'd have to say I'm proud of this chapter. It was longer than I expected. I wanted to make it longer, but I felt like it was dragging on. Still looking for a beta.

Over and out,

Chamoe.


	3. Chapter Three

I've decided, that I update faster, and finish the chapter faster, when I have a time limit on how long my computer battery is going to last. Haha. So, I have about 2 hours in battery, and I'm at my brother's soccer game. Enjoy Chapter Three.  
Ah, thanks for the reviews as well. I love seeing emails saying I got new reviews.  
---

**Just Say the Code**

Chapter Three: A Handler's Buttons

'There's a compartment, somewhere around here.' Lily muttered, as she pushed through the younger students on the train.

'I know, you'd think these British people would be smarter. Why can't we all just floo to school? It'd be so much easier.' Michelle added, as she followed Lily, dragging her trunk. Michael followed suit, behind them.

Pausing for a moment, Lily turned around to face her best friend. 'Weren't you the one who was just complaining about the floo system?' she question, raising an eyebrow at the petite Asian.

'Oh stuff it, girlie. It's different, going to school, and going to a ball.' Michelle pushed Lily in the back, urging her to keep looking for a compartment. Glancing around at the students around her in the corridor. 'And I thought some people in America dressed weird. This place is whacky.'

Michael only laughed at the exchange between the two teenagers. 'Just find a place to sit down. Michelle drags her trunk so slow, I keep stubbing my toe on it.'

'I'm sorry, Michael, if you big toe is a little too long for your own good.' Checking in the next compartment, Michelle let out a sigh in belief. 'This one is empty.'

'Finally,' The red head mumbled, dragging the trunk into the compartment. 'Hey, Michael, a little help here? Maybe a little magic?'  
Pulling out his wand, Michael swished it, taking his time to levitate each trunk on top of the luggage rack. Sinking down on the seat next to his sister, the two girls were both exhausted from carrying their trunk around, even worse when they couldn't find the platform.

'I have a feeling it's going to be a long, long ride.' With that comment, Michelle's eyes had slid closed, and her head was resting ontop of her older brother's shoulder. She was dead out.

Lily only laughed at her best friend's sleepy habits. 'So, Professor Han, which I believe I should call you now, how do you think the Minister got you a job without an interview?'

'Apparently,' Michael began, 'They can't even find anyone for this job. For some reason, it's the least wanted. Defense Against the Dark Arts is my best subject.'

'Well, obviously, you do work as an agent for the American Ministry. Speaking of the mission, don't you think the British Ministry has a lead on this? Will we be working with them?' Lily asked these questions, almost as if she was thinking aloud. The whole mission was still shaky.

'I don't know. But knowing the American Ministry…they don't want us talking about the case to anyone but-' Michael stopped mid-sentence, hearing a knock at the door. 'Now's not the time.'

Lily nodded, then stood up to open the compartment door. Michael was being held down by Michelle's big head. Sliding the door open, she was greeted by a lady with a cart, and a whole lot of sweets.

'Anything off the Trolley, dears?'

Glancing down at the sleeping Asian's form, she rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, we'll take some things. Want anything Michael?'

Michael nodded, before doing his best to pull up his bag off the floor without knocking Michelle off his shoulder. He pulled out some coins, and handed them to Lily. 'You know what Michelle likes. Just get something. She'll get mad if she wakes up and finds out a cart with sweets came.'

Lily laughed at that comment, and took the coins from him, and then handed them to the woman. Picking up a handful of chocolate frogs, and some other things, she thanked the woman, and then closed the door. 'I don't think Michelle will ever get over her sweet addiction.' Placing the things on the seat, she sat back down, and crossed her legs underneath herself in Indian style.

The moment she settled in her seat, Lily noticed Michael had pulled out a book, and readjusted he position in his seat, placing his feet up on the bench across from him. 'You should probably take a nap.' He stated, not moving his eyes from his reading.

Lily nodded once again, resting her elbow on the windowsill, and her forehead in her palm. With the slow rocking, and steady motion of the train, the red head was fast asleep.

---

Lily was awoken by another knock on the door, as she glanced over at the other two in the compartment. Michelle's head was still rested on Michael's shoulder, but she had shifted some. But now, his book was in his lap, and his head was upon his sister's head. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was now raining, and because of that, she didn't know if it was just cloudy, or it was later in the afternoon.

Pulling herself out of her sleep, she stood up, and slid the door open once more.

'Hey, Lily.'

Being greeted by a familiar voice, Lily rubbed her eyes, before focusing on the two people that stood in front of her. Remus Lupin stood there, along with another girl, who she was unaware of her name. They were both dressed in their uniforms, with prefect badges attached to their robes.

'We'll probably be there in about an hour. You might want to get changed into your uniform.' The girl stated with a smile. 'I'm Amanda Locke, you must be new.'

A smile broke Lily's tired features. 'Nice to meet you, Lily, Lily Evans.' Holding her hand to shake the girl's outstretched hand, she was only glad Michelle wasn't here to make some sarcastic comment, about the girl's appearance matching her too cheery voice.

'Lily… is Michelle around?' Remus asked, nodding to the curly brunette standing next to him, as a motion that she could continue on to tell people they were almost there.

'Mhmm. She's dead asleep though. I'm not sure if it's still the time difference, or what. She's just tired, I guess. I should probably wake her up.' Lily opened the compartment door some more, to let Remus come in.

The sandy blonde haired boy followed the red head into the tiny compartment, taking a seat near the door. Lily placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, shaking her awake. 'Hey stubborn stump, we're almost there.'

Michelle swatted at her best friend, a muttered something none of them could understand.

'Michelle Han, I'm going to announce your full name to the rest of the world.'

Sitting up from her position, she glanced at her brother, who was now readjusting his position, because he had been resting his head on top of hers previously. 'Okay…Okay I'm up. What do you want?'

'Remus says we're almost there. In about an hour, so you should probably change into your uniform.' The red head explained as she took a seat next to Remus.

Rubbing her eyes, the Asian glanced around the compartment. Seeing Remus, a smile broke her sleepy features. 'Hey.' She muttered softly, a red tint appearing in her cheeks.

'Hey.' He responded, almost in the same tone.

The moment became awkward after that. Breaking the silence, Lily stood up. 'Ehemm. I believe Michelle and I have to get changed into our uniforms. We'll see you at the feast, right Michelle?'

'Um, yeah.' Michelle added quickly, elbowing her brother. 'Michael, get your lazy arse up.' Turning back to Remus, the eye contact between them still awkward. 'Bye, Remus.'

Remus nodded at the both of them, and then left the compartment, sliding the door closed behind him.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Lily turned to the Asian, who was still staring at the door where Remus had left. 'You like him.' She teased, sticking her tongue out at her.

'No…I don't!' Michelle responded quickly, grabbing the blue bag she had brought with her contained her uniform.

Rolling her eyes, Lily glanced towards Michael, who was still sleeping. 'Come on, Shelly.'

The two disappeared out the door, sliding it closed behind them.

---

Remus strolled down the corridor in-between the compartments, muttering to himself as he went along. 'Who was the guy? Was he her boyfriend? They seemed awful comfortable together.' Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the thoughts as he disappeared into a compartment.

'Finally,' Sirius remarked, at the appearance of the sandy-haired boy. 'What took you so long?'

Staring into space a moment, it took Remus a second to respond to the question. 'Oh,' He began, turning to Sirius, 'I ran into Michelle… and erm, Lily.' Sitting down on the seat next to James, who was playing Exploding Snap with Peter, he rested his head against the wall of the compartment.

Hearing the red head's name that he had met the week before, James turned away from the game. 'Lily?' He question, raising an eyebrow at Remus.

'Yeah. Why?'

Sirius took the chance to jump on this, and eyed James. 'So, Jamie boy, looks like you've got a crush.'

'No! She just seemed nice…that's all.' James responded quickly, turning his attention back to the game.

Peter looked up at Sirius. 'James never describes anyone as…nice.'

'Good point, Wormtail. Prongs here has a crush on Lillian Evans.' Sirius smirked.

James sighed, as the train slowed down. Ignoring them, he collected the exploding snap cards. 'Ready?'

---

'Lily…' Michelle whined, tugging at the skirt of the Hogwarts uniform. 'This uniform makes me look really bad.'

Shaking her head at her best friend as they stepped of the train, Lily glanced over at her. The petite Asian looked so tiny in the uniform. Grey socks weren't pulled up fully to her knees, for they were slightly loose around her calves. The grey pleated skirt fell to about slightly above her knees, and her legs looked awfully skinny. Lily now understood as to why the Asian wore pants often. Her sweater fit snuggly, but was a little long on her figure, and the white collared shirt was a little messed up, along with her tie. Her robes were in her arms, as she refused to wear them in this heat of the summer.

'You look fine. Just let me fix the collar of your shirt.'

Michelle nodded, and pulled her hair up, allowing Lily to fix her collar. 'The uniform looks good on you, you know?' She questioned, glancing up at the taller girl. 'If you rolled your skirt up a little, then the boys will be drooling all over you, girlie.'

Lily swatted Michelle. 'Oh stuff it, Shelly. Come on, lets get a carriage.'

---

Alight folks. How was that? Okay, I hope. Once again…thanks so much for the reviews. They make me tres happy. I hope you enjoyed it. The document sort of uploaded weird, the spaces are all messed up, in-between the paragraphs, and I don't know how to fix them. Haha. Oh well.

Chamoe


End file.
